dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Prophets
Prophets are a race of massively powerful beings beyond space-time each individuals essence and energy powers all the dragon balls, all eternal dragons, created the gods and supplied all energy and matter for the universes and all their possible timelines and still have sufficient power to squash whole timelines from the beginning to the end of time and parallel universes like bugs in an instant. Each individual served as the fuel and balancing force for their own set of twelve universes and all possible timelines for their twelve universes. As the source of all the magical energy for all sets of dragon balls, ki of the gods, and cosmic energy of their own multiverse and all possible timelines for those indivudal universes, each Prophet possess virtual omnipotence, virtual omniscience and omnipresence. They are capable of omni magic, vast cosmic matter and energy manipulation, creation and absorbtion powers, multiversal scale reality warping and immesurable physical strength. Dark Prophets Dark Prophets are the opposites of the Prophets due to the negative side effects of using the dragon balls Dark Prophets came to be. they are the source of all anti matter and negative energy universes, timelines parallel universes and the gods and dragon balls of those universes as a result they are even more powerful than the normal Prophets. They're energy is sufficient is sufficient to obliterate or crush centillions of megaverses in their hands (a single universe larger than many multiverses and a number with 60 zeros that's over a trillion to the fifth power.) The Dark Prophets had the opposite effect of normal Prophets, instead of nuturing universes they were a plague, they're very essence and presence destroyed quadrillions upon quadrillions upon quadrillions of universes and they poisoned and would even evetually destroy all of reality and the creation of the Eternal Father. However they would be slaughtered by a weapon and champion of the Eternal Father which he himself acted through the Hyper Saiyan God a being with an eight dimensional aura of constantly increasing power who could simply multipy his power with increases exponentially greater than the last and recall as much power from the Eternal Father as he needed thus granting him unlimited power. However even this being would face by far his greatest challenge ever when the last three Dark Prophets remaining fused into one being using they're own version of fusion exponentially superior to the potara earrings used by the kais. As well as psychicly absorbing three normal Prphets.The being was known as Annihilatus. He could be stopped by no power in reality no matter how great or how many beings banned together to stop or combined their power to stop him. Hyper Saiyan God Goku alone had the power to defeat him as he represented the ideals and will of the Eternal Father to keep the dragon ball story alive and was a medium that Eternal Father himself channeled his power through as well as being his way of combating the Dark Prophets, specifically Annihilatus. The Eternal Father knew that if he wasn't stopped his entire creation as well as all of reality would be erased so he aided Goku in reaching the state and the form was created as a way Goku could channel the power of the Eternal Father himself and the Eternal Father could act throughn him to save his story from the inside. They're battle took place in infromation space outside and infinitely beyond of all reality where all material objects exist, beyond this the concept of matter is obsolete (universes, multiverses, megaverses and all parallel and aletrante versions of those) a place where all information was stored and the story of all creations written, for had the battle taken place in reality it would have destroyed it as a side effect. The greuling battle took days to finish but it was already being written in information space as the battle took place that Goku was destined to win. Category:Races Category:Species